


Bad Day

by tbehartoo



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day has not gone well for Lucy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

The day was not turning out the way she had planned. Lucy had thought it was fate that both she and Erza had this day free, but now she sees it was just a cruel plot by an unkind destiny. Anything she wanted to do was going to be thwarted by a hostile universe. The stars just were not in her favor today.

 

Shopping this morning had been so promising until the sudden downpour had forced them into a pet shop to wait out the worst of it. It wouldn’t have been too bad if the smell of wet fur hadn’t lingered in the air with all the humidity, heavy and insufferable. 

 

Lunch had been going great until the two hotheads at the next table had started hurling insults, and then throwing punches. They knocked into their server just as she was bringing out their desserts. Erza’s favorite strawberry shortcake went flying through the air and landed with a sad splat on Lucy’s blouse. The cake had been the entire reason that they had come into this greasy spoon on the seedy side of town in the first place. Erza’s wail had stopped the fighters mid-punch. Her angry growl as she launched herself at them had ended with her and Lucy being shoved out the door with the last strawberry cake in a box and their meals paid for by the fighting men. Still, Lucy’s new blouse had a pink smear that did not seem like it was going to come out anytime soon.

 

And now there was this. Lucy was sitting on a stool with her leg propped up, an ice bag on her throbbing ankle, as she listened to the pounding bass and watched Erza as she danced like a woman possessed out on the club floor. Cana brought a tray of drinks and they sat silently watching the redhead on the dance floor.

 

“Come dance with me,” Erza said as she led Cana out to dance with her.

Lucy moaned as she watched the two dancing together. That was where she wanted to be, not stuck in a corner watching Erza enjoy herself. As Erza was grinding on Cana, Lucy groaned again. Obviously the entire galaxy was against her.


End file.
